1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for assisting aim of a weapon. More particularly, this invention is an apparatus positioned on a weapon for assisting aim of the weapon by establishing a sight line from the device to the human eye from which relative weapon position can be obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, weapon sights generally suffered from a parallax problem which affects accuracy due to the unreliable positioning of the weapon relative to the operator's eye. Improved weapon sights attempted to solve this problem through the use of a light beam generator mounted to the weapon and positioned to direct and collimate the beam toward the eye of the operator through a tubular housing. The problem with this type of weapon sight, is that it requires electronics, which limits its use by those archers who require no electronics on their bows. It also limits the reference point of the light beam to a single point of reference (the dot from the light beam). The light beam is only visible when the operator's eye is directly in line with the tubular housing and beam emitting therefrom. Therefore, such a system provides inadequate weapon positioning feedback. Because there is no feedback when the beam is not visible, the shooter has to make random adjustments in all directions in order for the light beam to become visible. This problem is exaggerated if the system is extremely sensitive, or when a shooter is taking aim from a non-traditional stance, for example, from a tree stand, or if the shooter applies twist or torque between the bow handle and the string, causing an increase in the error deviation factor.
One manner of solving the above-identified problem is to manipulate the sensitivity setting. However, if the sensitivity setting is too high, the problem is exaggerated and the user will lose the dot reference point more quickly. In contrast, if the sensitivity is too low, insufficient feedback is obtained.
The above identified light beam dot reference point system also has inadequate feedback when determining the difference between incorrect anchor point and incorrect bow vertical position. Because the dot reference point generated by the light beam is circular and placed in the center of the viewing area, it is not sensitive to slight off-vertical bow rotation. There is a need for a system that eliminates the limitations and problems introduced by utilizing a light beam circular reference point. Also, there is a need for a system with enhanced sight line sensitivity that provides more accurate alignment of the reference and sight line. Such a system would provide visual feedback as to the direction of movement of the weapon needed to find and establish a correct sight line from the device to the human eye. The system would also eliminate the parallax problem associated with non-vertical bow rotation.